Will you go on a date with me?
by TonyandZivaUK
Summary: Tony and Ziva are about to celebrate there one year anniversary and Tony has a number of things planned for Ziva.
1. Chapter 1

Tony and Ziva had been going out for eleven months now in fact it was nine days till there one year anniversary. It hadn't been long since they both decided that it was time to take a step in their relationship and move in together, as Tony had the bigger apartment Ziva moved in with him. When they first got together Gibbs was not happy at all, he was worried that if it all went wrong then there team would fall apart, but Gibbs knew that they had been in love for years and decided to let the relationship happen, it's not like he could have stood in the way of the two anyway, they would have craved each other and would have went behind Gibb's back. Tony and Ziva respected Gibb's like he was there farther and would have hated to have gone behind his back but if that was the extent they would have had to go to to be with each other then they were willing to do it. When they started to go out Tony and Ziva both made a pact that if things were to end badly then they were going to go on as normal, as it was before for the sake of the team.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Tony leaned over and kissed Ziva's lips lightly.

"Hmm what time is it?" she opened one eye and smiled.

"It's 9am. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you. It was really nice of Gibbs to give us nine days off work. It's not like him to stick to the law that we actually need time off work"

She reached her arms out in front of her signalling Tony to come to her. She still kept her eyes shut as Tony leaned slowly over and placed soft pecks on her lips, she returned each one not wanting him to take his lips of hers. Tony slid his hand under her back and under her T-shirt to feel the warm soft skin. Once he finished leaving small kisses too her lips he started to leave kisses along her gaw and down her neck. Ziva's head tilted back as his lips and tongue reached her sweet spot.

"Mmmm best wake up I have ever had. I could get used to this."

Tony carried on kissing behind her ear and down her neck.

"Ziva, I've been waking you up like this from the first time we shared a bed"

Ziva giggled lowly and pulled his head up to hers, he rested his fore head on hers as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. What felt like hours had passed before Ziva opened her mouth to say something, before she could even get any words out Tony pressed his lips hard against hers. They lingered there for a while before he opened his mouth sucking Ziva's lips as he closed his lips on hers, it did not take Ziva long to react to this and start to mimic Tony. Her hands came from Tony's waist up to his head were she pushed his lips closer to her, she tangled her fingers in his hair. Slowly Tony touched his tongue lightly on Ziva's pulling out as soon as he felt hers, as the kiss deepened so did his tongue, by this time they were both battering for dominance, completely invading each other's mouths in one of the most deepest kiss's they have ever shared. They both pulled away in need of oxygen.

"What was that for?"

"I missed you Ziva."

"I did not go any were Tony."

"Well I missed you while we were asleep Zee-vah."

She smiled, Tony could be the most romantic person on the universe and that's the way Ziva liked it. She had never been in a relationship with a man who treated her like she was the only one on the planet.

"So what are we going to do the nine days we have off?"

"Well I thought that I would surprise you. I want to make this special yeno."

"Please tell me Tony."

She gave him her puppy dog eyes that he could never say no too.

"If I told you... I would have to kill you. I really don't want to do that."

"Well then I will just have to force it out of you Tony. Did I ever tell you I am a trained interrogator? Whatever I need to do to get information out of someone, I will happily do."

"Ooooo I'm scared."

Before he knew it Ziva had flipped him over so she was straddling him and somehow moved him so his head was dangling over the edge of the bed, she dug her fingers in to his sides causing Tony's legs to fly up pushing Ziva over Tony's head landing with a crash on the floor. Tony burst into a fit of laughs as did Ziva. She tried to pull herself up while in hysterics. Tony was still laying with his head over the edge of the bed. Ziva placed her hands on either side of his head to stop him from laughing and she lightly kissed his lips while they were both giggling.

"So are you going to tell me what we are going to do?"

"Well once you are showered and dressed I will tell you what we are going to do tonight. But only what we are doing tonight."

"Okay then hairy butt. But you have to shower with me."

She took his hand in hers as she walked him to the bathroom shutting the door behind them.

Once they were dressed Tony started breakfast. Ziva was still in the room getting changed when she could smell the cooking, she opened the door and quietly walked into the kitchen. She slowly slid her arms around Tony's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmm that smells nice."

"I should think so too, I'm the one who cooked it."

He spun around taking Ziva by the waist and lifted her up onto the counter behind them. Ziva parted her legs to let Tony get closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, she placed her arms around his shoulders and placed her fore head on his. They could happily stay like that forever, just staring deep into each other's eyes. Tony closed the gap between then and kissed her bottom lip then her top. This sent Ziva's heart racing, she reached for his hand and placed it over her heart.

"If you keep doing that to me, it will kill me."

"I'm sorry Ziva, I just can't stop, your lips are too kissable and I'm just too much of a darn good kisser."

Ziva smiled and taped him lightly on the cheek.

"Are you saying I am a bad kisser, Tony?"

"Well I don't know, I guess I will just have to let you show me then wont I?"

Ziva slowly moved her head towards him and lightly grazed her lips against his before a loud beeping noise started to fill the apartment.

"Ah Shit!"

Tony turned around to see the bacon burning in the pan. Ziva bit her lip and watched as Tony quickly turned the cooker off and took the pan off the stove.

"Told you you will be the death off me, my little fire starter."

She laughed as Tony turned around and grabbed her head pushing her cheeks making her lips into a fish pout, she was so adorable, he kissed her hard in one peck.

"What use are you too me dead Ziva? Plus I wouldn't be able to touch you like this if you were dead would I?"

He lightly moved his hands up her legs past her butt and up her shirt, feeling every inch of her back.

"Well I do not know, Palmer has not trouble touching dead naked people so maybe he could give you some tips."

Ziva jumped off the counter and went and sat on stool.

"So what are we doing tonight Tony?"

"Well Ziva for the next 9 nights I am taking you on a date. Tonight is for a meal but there's a slight twist, we are going to pretend that we don't know each other like we do, sort of a first date."

"Tony, you are the most romantic man I have ever been with. I love you."

"I love you too Ziva."

He leaned over and kissed her head, then her nose.

"You deserve all the love I can give you and more."

**So what did you think? Thanks to Christina for the first date idea. I have some ideas for the next 8 but I would really like all you're input on what you would like to see, the only thing I won't do it Sex scenes. I would LOVE to be able to do that but I am not experienced in that department just yet, but anything else just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes its took me soooo long to do this chapter I know. Anyways here is the next chapter, please enjoy and thanks for the reviews and stuff, I really do appreciate it ( Also this is a very short chapter due to the fact I originally had the first date in it too but it got to long so I slit it.)**

Tony and Ziva spent the day shopping for food as they probably won't have much time to do it during these nine days. Tony was so excited for every date he had planned. Some were the obvious ones and some he knows she will love, after all she was his soul mate and he would do anything possible to make her happy. Ziva was the first person he truly loved with all his heart.

Once the shopping was all put away in the correct places Tony slowly wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist, his arms seemed to just belong there. He pushed her hair away over her left shoulder and her head slowly leaded that way, this gave him better access to the place he need to feel. Tony's lips softly met the warm skin of her neck, kissing it lightly. A low grown escaped her mouth as his lips and tip of his hot tongue met her sweet spot, this only encouraged Tony to carry on licking and kissing. As his lips kissed and sucked on her neck, his hands were rested on her hips but soon were moving to the front of her body. His hands fumbled for a minute before they found the hem of her shirt and slowly crept under lightly feeling the warm soft skin of her tummy. This sent even more shivers up Ziva's spine, making her eyes close and lips spread into a smile.

"mmmm I would be quite happy if you could just do that forever, it feels so good."

"I know you would, that's why I do it. I think I could do something else that would feel even better." His hands moved from the skin of her tummy to the top of her jeans, they lingered there for a few seconds before they slid under slowly.

"Well you know you shouldn't tease me like that Tony. Do we have time?" she shifted to face him and placed soft kisses to his lips making sure not to say there too long. His hands were then automatically moved to be placed on her rear, still under her jeans. Her hands moved to the belt loops in his jeans, she looped her fingers though them and pulled him tight to her body.

"Now who is teasing? Nope, sorry my ninja you have to go get ready for your big date tonight."

Ziva huffed while making a sad face and slowly backed away from him, she kept walking backwards till she met the door frame. Tony's eyes never left hers as she looked at him, seductively leaning against the door.

"You want to help me pick a dress, yes?"

"I don't think your date will approve of that, Zee-vah"

"What he does not know will not hurt him, I guess." Her lips moved into a pout.

"Oh is that so huh? Well in that case..." Tony swiftly closed the distance between them and pushed them into the bed room closing the door behind them.

**Don't worry next chapter is much longer, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I am sorry for how short that last chapter was! I hope I make up for it with this one! **

"Ziva I've left the directions on the table! Remember your date will be there at 7pm so don't leave the poor guy hanging!" Tony shouted threw the bathroom door. Once he heard her response he quickly got his car keys and left.

Once Ziva was finished in the shower she forgot that she never did pick anything out to wear for tonight. She walked into the bedroom and tutted at the sight of the clothes discarded all over the place. She smiled at the bed sheets also spread out on the floor and the pillows resting on the armless sofa that was located under the bedroom window. She looked at the clock on the bed side table and quickly opened the wardrobe to try and pick something to wear, without Tony as a distraction she managed to find something she thought her "date" will defiantly appreciate. It was only a simple white dress, perfect for the warm night air that was outside. It was nicely fitted, showing of every amazing curve she had. Ziva wasn't the kind of women to make an over the top effort, she was quite confident that she looked fine without all the makeup so she only ever applied a small amount just to cover the few small spots she got. She rarely never had to do much with her hair ether, it always seemed to dry naturally into a perfect style of pure curls, they sent Tony crazy, they reminded him of her a couple of years back, before Somalia. She pulled the curls over her right shoulder and clipped it in place, this made one side of her neck completely exposed. She took one look in the mirror and smiled. Once she had made sure that every window and door was locked properly she grabbed her car keys and left the apartment.

Tony's car was long gone and all she could see was hers. She walked swiftly too it seen as though she was running a bit late, she figured she could make up for it with her fast driving any way. Once she was seated something caught her eye in the rear window mirror. She turned her head and saw one red rose lying on the back seat with a note stuck to the stem.

_I love you Ziva_

She smiled at the note and the words it that was printed on it. This just made her want to get to him faster which was probably not a very good idea due to the fact she has already been pulled over for speeding numerous of times. She loved him so much and she just wanted to tell him, he treated her like she was the only person in the world, she had never been treated like that before and she was very grateful to him for loving her.

She pulled up into the car park of the fancy restaurant and searched the place to see if she could spot Tony's car, she was fifteen minutes late and hoped he hadn't thought she was in trouble and left to go home. She looked closely again just to check, there it was wedged in-between two bigger cars. She giggled at the thought of Tony being so angry when he finds out that they had parked so close to his precious car. She locked her car and walked to the door of the restaurant, she hadn't been here before but it looked like Tony had spent a lot of money for a table here. She started to wonder where he could be and whether she should just go in and sit down. As she approached the door something caught her eye in the reflection of the spotless window. She smiled as she noticed the familiar face she longed to tell she loved. She turned around and stood watching as he walked towards her dressed in a brand new pair of jeans, white T-shirt and a black suit jacket, she loved it when he dressed like that. Not to dressy and not to casual, perfectly in the middle.

As he approached her he had his famous DiNozzo smile planted across his face, the sight in front of him was too much for him to not smile, she looked absolutely beautiful, as usual but tonight she was practically radiant. He wanted to run to her and wrap his arms around her slender frame and kiss her perfect warm lips. He knew he couldn't do that, not tonight. Tonight they were going to pretend that it was their first date and that they dint know much about one another. He never wished that things were different, not ever. He just wanted to get a taste of what it would be like meeting Ziva for the first time under "normal" circumstances, the fact that her brother killed his partner was not exactly the most perfect story to tell their kids but he was proud of how far they had come, all the hurdles that they had to jump before they could get to this point. It took them a very long time to tell each other their feelings but deep down over the years they knew that there was feelings, they just dint know what they were or how to handle them. For close to seven years they had kept a piece of their hearts open for each other, not closing it just in case one day they would realise that it was there holes to fill, they were made for each other.

Tony slowly walked toward Ziva, normally he would take her face in his hands and place a soft but meaningful kiss on her lips, but this time he took her small hand in his and gently kissed the back of it, leaving his lips there for a while, his eyes lifted to hers to see her reaction. Her head was tilted to one side as if she was slightly confused but soon enough her cheeks were slightly flushed and a smile had now made its way to her face. Tony took his mouth from her hand and he gently squeezed it.

"Hello Ziva, you look..." he looked her up and down in a respectful way, he was speechless for once in his life.

"Well I don't know, there just aren't any words to describe how beautiful you look, Ziva."

"Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself."

Tony smiled and pulled her lightly to his side and kissed her cheek.

"Shall we go in?"

"Yes please, I am starving!"

Tony laughed and walked her in, holding the door open as she walked in brushing her hand lightly against his.

"Thank you."

"We have reservations for two please." Tony yet again flashed his smile to the waiter who asked for his name and then walked them too there table.

The restaurant was amazing, full of posh people of course but that did not bother ether of them, all they really noticed was each other and each other were all they cared about. Tony got to the table a little before Ziva so that he could pull the chair out for her like a true gentle man. She thanked him again and took her seat. For some reason they both felt quite nervous around each other, if you were an onlooker you would not think that they had been partners for seven years and together for nearly one.

They ordered there food, Tony usually knew what Ziva wanted and would order for her but he stopped himself because he knew that this date was about not knowing each other that well, he wanted to keep it slightly authentic. She ordered exactly when he knew she would and this made him smile. He loved that he knew her so well.

The conversation started off light, talking about their family even though that wasn't exactly a "light" topic but they kept it simple. They talked about their school years and Tony talk about his college experiences always bringing a massive laugh out of Ziva, he always made her laugh with his college antics and she knew he **excadurate** sometimes, it only made her laugh even harder. Ziva did not really have much of a child hood and Tony knew that this was a difficult subject for her to talk about, painful in fact. Once her eyes started to drop to the table in sadness he changed the subject of conversation too her career. Ziva dint really class her Mossad days as her career as that was well and truly in the past were it should stay. They talked and talked into the night speaking about things they already knew about each other but they both took it in like it was new information, laughing and smiling at each story they had to say. At the beginning of the night Ziva's hands were rested on her lap till the food had came and even then they were rested on either side of her plate, by the end of the night Tony's hand had made its way to the middle of the table and hers had found its way in his, both slotting together in a slightly tight grip, neither of them wanting to let go.

Once they had finished their food, which as Ziva described was "Fantastic" as the waiter took away their empty plates. Tony ordered some last drinks before they left, both being Non alcoholic as they both had to drive, they dint need alcohol to enjoy each other's company which was another indicator to Tony that he had found the one. Normally when he would take a women on a date he would end up drinking so much that the women would have to drive him home.

Once the drinks had come Tony couldn't stand sitting so far away from her anymore so he stood up and pulled his chair around the table to her left side. He just wanted to feel her body heat next to him again just like usual. Ziva'a head was resting in her right hand as he moved his chair around the table, she watched every move he made till he sat next to her and put his arm around her waist, slightly squeezing her side with his hand. Ziva just smiled as her head tilted even more into her right hand, she was quite pleased with herself, she had wanted him to just give in all evening and all she had to do was to pout her lips slightly and rub her thumb over his hand. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. Ziva smiled at his words as they gave her goose bumps up her arms. Tony noticed this and made them worse but slowly running the back of his hand up and down her arm. He knew what she wanted and he lowered his face to her neck, lightly breathing his warm air on it sending even more shivers though her body, he was such a tease she thought. It only took him a few seconds before he couldn't just linger there, he pressed his lips to her soft spot and lightly sucked and kissed till a moan escaped her mouth. As he did this he had moved his other hand to her thigh which was exposed due to the short dress she had on. He ran his hand up and down the bear skin, teasing as he would only move his hand a small way under her dress and then would go back to her knee. Ziva took his hand and kept it still.

"Do you do this with all women on the first date, Tony?"

"Nope, just the sexy ones."

He kept kissing her neck, not caring if anyone could see or not. He dint even care if he left a mark there, they weren't going to see Gibbs for another nine days, he still got pissed if any of them would have the smallest mark on their bodies, it was just a reminder to him that one of his rules was being broke.

He soon stopped when Ziva pulled her neck away. Tony was shocked for a minute but then realised that people were actually looking. Ziva's checks were flushed from embarrassment, she had forgotten that they were in a public place. Tony just laughed and smiled as he pulled Ziva in for a hug.

"Shall we go?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes please, I think people want to go back to eating their food without a PTA."

Tony laughed at her mistake.

"PDA Ziva, Public Display of Affection."

Tony pulled Ziva up from her chair and grabbed her hand pulling her to the door.

"I will go and pay and maybe you could stop off at the store and get us something to drink for back in the apartment?"

Ziva nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for tonight Tony, it was perfect."

"Anything for you, beautiful."

He looked down at her and looked deep into her eyes before she leaned up to kiss him on the lips, this time she dint forget that they were in a public place and only left him with a peck. She walked out slowly, wiggling her hips from side to side just to tease Tony as he watched her walk away.

Once Tony had paid the bill he ran to his car to try and get home before she did, which he was shocked he succeeded. Once he was in he ran into the bedroom and pulled out his sweats, quickly discarding his cloths in the wash basket and climbed into his sweat pants and T shirt. He jumped into bed and pulled out a book that Ziva had been reading and pretended that he actually knew what it was about. Ziva approached the bed room and laughed when she saw him in bed.

"How was your date?"

"Ermm it was okay I guess."

"Okay?"

"Well it was pretty amazing to be honest." She walked over to him and took the book from his hands, turning it the right way up she passed it back to him with a giggle.

"Just what I thought."

Tony was pleased with himself. He watched as Ziva sat at her dressing table and pulled the clips out of her hair, letting it freely wrap around her shoulders. Tony wanted to just run his hands though it. She then pulled out her makeup remover wipes and started to gently run her face with one. Tony got up out of bed and put the book back on the table, he walked slowly towards Ziva not taking his eyes of her. Once he was right behind her he watched her removing the little makeup she had on. He started to frown as he stared at her.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why you even put make up on. You are perfect without it, actually your skin is flawless."

As he said that he put his hands on either side of her head and lightly pulled her head back so that he was looking at her face from behind her. He softly kissed her forehead, then her nose, her two checks, her dimples in her chin and lastly he kissed her lips, she kissed him back while moving to face him. He bent down and grabbed her by the thighs and wrapped them around his waist. He slowly moved them backwards till he sat on the edge of the bed with Ziva straddling his legs. Her hands were tangled in his hair as his were roaming up and down the soft skin of her thighs, this time as the kiss deepened his hands were no longer teasing, they moved under her dress till he could feel the thin fabric of her thong. When Ziva felt this she pushed her lips harder against his, soft groans left Tonys mouth each time she sucked on his top lip.

"Just perfect" he whispered.

Ziva didn't know it was even possible too love someone as much as she loved him and the same with Tony, his heart was hers and hers only.

Tony made sure to make the rest of that night romantic, taking things slow and steady. By the end of the night both of them were in a deep sleep tightly tangled in each other's arms, both with smiles on their faces.

**Okay so that was a slightly long chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

Last night had been a long night for Tony and Ziva but the best night they had ever had together. They hadn't fallen asleep till 4 am so they were bound to have not woken up on time. Tony was the first to wake up again and took a look at the clock on the side of the bed. Knowing that he had things planned for today he decided that it was time to wake Ziva up. He had woken up with both his arms wrapped around Ziva so one arm felt numb under her, he dint mind at all, he was happy to wake up with all of him touching her. His face was buried in her curly hair and he could smell the strawberry shampoo she had used the night before. Tony took a deep breath just to take in her scent, this made his heart flutter, her scent was the best thing he had ever smelt, there was no words to explain it. He always knew how to wake her up without her being grouchy, he tightened his grip around Ziva pulling her as close as he could get her to his body. He started to kiss her ear, slightly sucking on her ear lobe, Ziva started to stair under him. Tony then left her ear and started to leave a trail of kiss from the back if her ear to her collar bone. Ziva was awake by then but she dint say anything just in case he would stop, instead she just groaned and pushed herself closer to him. After a couple of minutes of him kissing every inch of her neck, Ziva turned around to face him and cached his lips with hers, it wasn't long till her tongue had made its way into his mouth battling with his. In a flash she was on top of him straddling his waist holding his arms down on either side of his body.

"Didn't take you long to wake up." Tony gasped as he pulled away for air.

"Who said I was asleep?"

"Your snores, that's who."

"I do not snore!"

"Ziva, come on, you snore like a man!"

"Well you kiss like a girl!"

"Is that so huh?"

Before Ziva could even take a breath Tony flipped them over so that he was on top of her, he swiftly pressed his lips to hers, pushing hard against her mouth and sucking her lips. It didn't take him to start to feel her mouth with his tongue, Ziva's tongue responded and rub against his. Ziva placed her hands on either side of his face, this indicated to him to slow things down. He kept the passion but stopped the fast pace of the kiss. He had never kissed a woman before who had perfect lips like Ziva, she was such a good kisser he thought as he felt her take charge of the kiss. After a long couple of minutes Ziva pulled away and took in a deep breath of air, she kept the air in side for a bit before huffing it back out.

"Ok, I take it back, you don't kiss like a girl." she said as she struggled for air.

"Well if all girls kiss like you then I would take it as a complement."

"So what do you have planned for me today, Tony?"

"Well I thought since it's nice outside and you have never been before, which I am still shocked about. I will take you to the carnival today."

Ziva's face lit up with the word, she had always wanted to go ever since she was little but her dad never made time to take her and she was always so busy with work to even think of going. Tony saw how her face lit up and this made him happy. Ziva got out of bed in a flash and rummaged in the wardrobe.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. I want to get there fast so I can have a go on everything!"

Tony laughed at how excited she was, it was like a small piece of her childhood was being restored. Ziva stopped what she was doing and went back to the bed were Tony was now sitting up. She took his face in her hands and kissed his lips.

"Thank you Tony."

"You're welcome, I love you."

"I love you too."

Ziva grabbed his hands and pulled him out of bed, he was still amazed by how strong she was for such a small structured women.

"You have to get dressed."

Tony just giggled and let her take the lead for the rest of the morning, it made him happy that she was happy.

...

Tony and Ziva arrived at the fair quite earlier than planned due to the excitement of Ziva this morning, she had made him let her drive. Her driving alone was like a rollercoaster so if he could survive that then some little rides are not going to be as bad. By time they had got there the weather had changed, it was extremely chilly. As Tony and Ziva were walking toward the fairground Tony could see Ziva shiver a little.

"Hang on here a minute while I go back the car."

Before Ziva could say anything he had gone. Tony got to the car and opened the boot, he picked up his hoodie and slammed the door closed and ran back to where Ziva was standing.

"Here you go."

Ziva lifted her arms up as Tony slid her arms threw the hoodie and then soon her head followed too. She smiled when she saw the words printed on it **"**ohio state**"** , it was her favourite hoodie of his.

"Thank you" she said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. He took her hand in his and they walked in to pay for the tickets.

Ziva's face lit up at the sight of the flashing lights coming from he rides and the stalls, she took a deep breath as she could smell the food that filled the air, and this got her even more excited about the day.

"So what do you want to do first?"

"ermmmmmm" she looked around to try and decide what she wanted to do, there was just so much she wanted to do before the day was over but she spotted something that she had always really wanted to try.

"That one!" she pointed at the ride that was located in the middle of the fair.

"Oh god, really? Okay but I am not going on with you, you might kill me."

She pulled his hand towards the ride that she was so desperate to try. As they got to the ride the man turned to them.

"Two or one for the Bumper cars?"

"Just one please, I'm just going to watch her kill everyone."

The man giggled as he lifted the barrio to let Ziva in. Tony felt like telling the man that it wasn't a joke, someone could actually get injured but he decides to just let her have her fun. Ziva took a while to choose a car but found a blue one that she thought looked the least bashed up. She jumped into the car, it took her a while to realise that the belt doesn't go across her body, she got angry for a minute before the man came over and showed her the right way. Tony stud at the edge of the floor just smiling as he saw Ziva ready to go, she had a massive smile plastered across her face and her hands were firmly griping the wheel. Tony was slightly worried, he thought that maybe it was a bad idea when he saw some kids get in a car but he knew there wasn't much damage she could do in a bumper car. A loud sound filed the air that signalled to the people in the carts that they could now push the excelorator. With Ziva's ninja reflexes' it did not take her long to get going. Firstly she went slow, getting a feel for the cart. It wasn't long till she looked like she was a woman on a mission as she was bumping hard into people, sending them into other carts causing a jam in the corner of the floor. The sound of her laugh could have been heard for miles as she drove away from the crowed of carts that she had caused to be stuck. Tony couldn't help but laugh when he saw her driving around the floor in triumph. People were pissed at the fact that she had broken their carts and they couldn't drive any more, they spent most of their time trying to get the car to move then actually driving it. As soon as Ziva's car had stopped she jumped out and ran towards Tony taking him in a big hug. Tony looked down at her face, seeing the happiness in her eyes he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I take it you had fun?"

"Yes! Did you see how good I was!"

"Yeah, but Zee you dint give them a chance to bump into you."

"Well why would I? Anyway I think that I am a pro at this! Can I go on them again?"

"Ermm..." he looked over at the man who was inspecting the piled up cars gathered in the corner of the floor, he kicked them and as Tony could see he was saying words that were not pleasant.

"I think it's going to close now."

"Oh well, another time then."

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to do now?"

Tony put one arm around Ziva and put his hand in the pocket of the hoodie, that was where one of Ziva's hands were getting warm, he took her hand in his as he also got his hand warm inside the pocket. It amazed him how he could reach that far around her, she was so small. They walked around the fairground trying out different rides. It wasn't long till she had pulled him on every ride there was, she was enjoying herself so much. They decided that they would get something to eat and then go on everything again because the day was not over yet.

"Cotton Candy please." Tony pulled out his money and passed it to the man in the truck who gave him a stick that had a big pink cloud like fluff on the end of it.

He walked over the Ziva who was sitting on the bench. She was looking to the floor with a sad face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine, just felt a bit sick for a minute but I feel fine now."

"Are you sure? I can take you home if you want?"

"No No I am fine." She pulled a chunk of the cotton candy and placed it in her mouth.

She kept eating it till there was nothing left, Tony had just watched her as she tasted the sweet and smiled with each bite. Suddenly the whole fair was dull, clouds had gathered over them and the sound of thunder filled the air. It wasn't long till the rain fell hard and fast from the sky hitting Tony and Ziva causing them to stand up and run for cover. Tony pulled her under a small shelter that must have been an old broken down ride. They watched as they saw people trying to find somewhere to hide.

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her out back into the rain, he stopped in the middle of the fair which was empty by now. He kept hold of both her hands as he pulled her to look at him. Rain was dripping down both their faces and had completely drenched Ziva's hair.

"Tony what are you doing?"

"Just shush, I want this to be right."

He put one hand around her waist and pulled her body to his, he looked down in her eyes as she looked up in his. The free hand pushed the dripping wet hair away from her face, he then placed the same hand on the side of her face. He looked deep into her eyes as he closed the distance between them. He sucked hard on her lips, both of them in perfect sink as they opened the lips and closed them again taking in each other's soft, warm now wet lips. As both of Tony's hands were around her waist her arms came up to rest around his neck. As the kiss deepened Tony ran his tongue across her lips and then along her tongue, he could taste the rain as he did this. Ziva lightly took his bottom lip in her teeth as she bit him before sucking it in her mouth again. Soon enough they complexly forgot that it was pouring rain. The kiss went on for a very long time, they were lost in each other to even notice the workers staring at them. It took a flash of lightning and the sound of thunder to remind them that it was in the middle of a storm. Tony pulled away leaving Ziva feeling light headed and breathless, he seemed to have that affect on her. Butterflies filled her body as she took one look at his soaking wet face and then to his now bruised lips, her chest was still heaving from the lack of oxygen.

"Ziva-"

Before he could even get a sentence out she pushed her lips back to his and tightly wrapped her arms back around his neck. Tony was not fazed by the surprise of her crushing her lips on his, he also tightened his grip around her waist and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his. After a while of just kissing Tony pulled away again and smiled as he spun them around in the rain. A child like laugh left Ziva's lips as her face lifted up to face the sky. Rain hit her face as Tony spun them around slowly.

This day brought out the child in Ziva, she finally got to experience things that she should have experienced as a child. She also got to experience a kiss in the rain, one of the things she never even thought of doing, of course Tony being a movie nut would be the one to think of it. It was one of the most romantic kisses she had ever had, in fact it was the most romantic and thoughtful kisses.

"Time to go home I think."

"Yes. I think I am coming down with something, Tony."

"I knew something was up. We will pick you some medicine on the way home." Tony cupped her face in his hands and rubbed her cheek bone lightly with his thumb whipping away a rain drop that fell from her eyes lashes.

...

"Thank you for today Tony. I really did enjoy every minute of it."

"You don't have to thank me every time you know Ziva. I do it because I love you and you do not need to thank me for that."

He wrapped her up in his arms as they lay in bed, he kissed the top of her now hot forehead. Ziva started to shiver.

"I think we should get you to the doctors tomorrow."

She just closed her eyes as Tony placed his hand on her head then her cheek.

"God Zee, you're burning up. We are defiantly getting you looked at."

She soon enough fell asleep, the day had taken it out of her and she was certainly not well at all. Not caring if he got sick too, Tony kept her body close to his to keep her warm. He fell asleep as he ran his finger up and down her bare back.

**Yeah so this chapter did turn out to be quite long. I hope you enjoyed this one. I don't think the next is going to be as long this time... again it depends how carried away I get.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony woke up to the feel of Ziva shaking in his arms. He open his eyes slowly to shade them from the sun but as soon as they were open he realised it was still dark. His eyes travelled to the clock on the bed room table, it was three in the morning. Once he woke himself up a little he remembered the reason why he was awake so early, he looked down at the woman in his arms. Her head was pressed against his chest and she was breathing heavily and her whole body was shaking. He looked at her eyes to see if she was awake but he couldn't tell. He had never really seen her that sick before and he dint know what to do. He decided not to wake her up but to move his body to see if she responded. As he edged off the bed Ziva's eyes opened, she hadn't been asleep, just tried too.

"Hey baby, How you feeling?"

"Sick." Ziva closed her eyes again and started to shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"Kinda. I feel hot too. I just cannot stop shaking."

Tony put his hand on her head and then again on her cheek, slightly rubbing the back of his hand against her face. He could tell before he even touched her that she was burning up, her cheeks were flushed. Tony got out of bed and went into the kitchen, he got a large glass out of the cupboard above the sink and ran the tap for a while to make sure that it was cold. Once he was satisfied with the temp he filled the whole glass and walked back into the bed room. He looked over at the bed were Ziva was and she was curled up covered by the bed sheets. He placed the glass on the table on Ziva's side of the bed and then walked into the bathroom. He searched the bathroom for a flannel, once he found it he started to run the cold water in the sink. He drenched the dry flannel in the cold water till it was all wet and then squeezed it till it stopped dripping. He walked back into the bedroom and got back into bed.

"Ziva lay on your back for a minute" tony whispered in her ear.

Ziva responded and turned under the blankets to face Tony who was hovering above her. She looked at him then closed her eyes when the cold flannel touched her fore head. Tony lightly pressed the cold flannel across her head leaving a cold wet trail. He moved down her face still lightly pressing her skin as he went along and eventually made his way back up again. Once he was satisfied he had cooled her down a bit he gently left a kiss on her lips. He lied back down and pulled the covers back over Ziva and himself. It dint take her long to find her way back into place against Tony's chest.

"Try and get some sleep baby." Tony whispered in her ear then kissed the top of her head leaving his face in her hair.

A few hours past till Tony was woken up again, this time it wasn't by the feel of Ziva, in fact he couldn't feel her at all. The thing that woke him up this time was a sound he had never heard come from Ziva, she was throwing up. Tony looked at the clock on the table and was pleased that they had gotten a fair amount of sleep, it was now 10am. Tony got out of bed and walked to the bathroom door which was shut. Tony knocked on the door when he heard that she was no longer bringing up what she ate yesterday.

"Ziva open the door please."

He dint have to ask her twice, she unlocked the door but couldn't make it to open it, she ran back to the toilet and the throwing up started again. Tony opened the door and peeked in. She was sitting on the floor with her head safely wedged in the toilet so not to get any all over the place. Tony walked in and sat next to her, he did not say anything, he dint need too. Without even thinking about it he gathered all of her hair from her face and held it out of the way with one hand. With the other he lightly rubbed her bare back. Ziva was throwing up on and off for about half an hour. Once she was finished she turned her head to Tony who was still holding her heir and sitting on the floor next to her. She slowly placed her head on his chest and he held on to her tight as tears streamed down her face onto his T shirt. She had never been sick and when she was it was only a little tummy ache, nothing like this. Tony lifted her head to look at him and lightly kissed her lips.

"Ew Tony, I have just been sick." She giggled threw her tears.

"I don't care." He said as he kissed her again, he then pulled her on to his lap.

"Do you think you will be sick again? Or do you want to go to bed?"

"I think I will be fine for now, I am tiered."

He gently picked her up, as he went to carry her into the bed room she stopped him.

"Go to the cabinet please."

He walked over and opened it, Ziva stretched her arm out and pulled out the mouthwash that was on the top shelf, she gargled it and spat it out.

"I hate the taste of sick." She let him know as he was frowning in the mirror at her.

Once she was done he carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed, he pulled the covers over her covering every bit of her except her face. She looked so vulnerable. He climbed on the bed not getting into the covers and rested his head on one of her arms, he lay there staring at her and moved his hand away from his head placing it in her hair, lightly playing with it. He moved his fingers from the root of her hair, gently massaging her head. Ziva loved it when he played with her hair, it was relaxing. When he was sure she was asleep he walked over the window and closed the blinds so the sun didn't wake her up. He went into the living room leaving the door to the bed room slightly open so he could hear if she got up to be sick again. He went into the cupboard and pulled out the phonebook, he flipped the "D" and found the number for Ziva's doctor. She had had the same doctor since she came to America and she seemed to get Ziva threw a lot of stuff that she went thru after Somalia so she said it was fine to call her up if she ever needed anything. Tony picked up the phone and entered the number.

"Hello?" the voice on the phone seemed a bit tiered.

"Hi, this is Tony DiNozoo, Ziva David's boyfriend."

"Ahh yes, how is she?"

"That's why I called, she isn't well."

"Oh dear. What's the symptoms?"

"Well she dint feel well yesterday and when we were in bed she started to shiver like she was cold but when I felt her she was hot. Then this morning she was the same and the shaking and burning up was worse. She managed to get some sleep but then started to throw up for about half an hour."

"I see, well I don't think it's anything to worry about. It seems to be a twenty four hour bug, there is one going around right now. Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah, I just put her to bed."

"When she wakes up run her a warm bubble bath and let her soak in that for a while this will relax her and then put her to bed again. Make sure she drinks lots of fluids and don't let her eat she will only bring it back up again. If this is a twenty four hour bug then she should be fine tomorrow but she won't be one hundred percent so I want her on bed rest tomorrow too. If she is not any better tomorrow I want you to bring her in and I will take a look at her. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine, sorry for calling you on a Sunday doctor, I was just worried, she had never been like this."

"Well we all have one sick day in our lives, we can't be perfectly healthy all the time. Ziva has a very good immune system but it looks like she can't beat this bug off, that's why I advise bed rest tomorrow, her body is not used to being ill, she will be worn out. Remember if you need me you can ring when ever."

"Okay, thank you very much."

Tony put the phone down and walked over to the sofa, he flopped down on it and reached for the remote. He turned the volume down so not to wake Ziva up and to make sure he will be able to hear her if she shouted him.

About eight hours pasted, Tony had fallen asleep, maybe he was coming down with something too he thought as he woke up to the sound of Ziva throwing up again. He got up and walked into the bathroom, this time the door wasn't locked. He did the same thing as he did this morning, like it was routine. While she was throwing up for the last time Tony got up and started to run the bath, making sure that it was not too hot or too cold. He looked in the cabinet for some bubble bath and pored it in with the water. It wasn't long till the bath was filled with lots bubbles and warm water.

"Are you finished being sick?"

"Yes, I think so."

Tony put his arms around her and pulled her to her feet. She was already naked on top so he pulled down her pyjama pants and threw them in the washing basket and then did the same with her underwear and socks. He held her hand as she got in the bath to keep her upright, all the sleep and throwing up wasn't helping to how weak she was. She looked like she could just fall asleep at any moment, her eyes were droopy and her cheeks were flushed. She sighed as the warm water covered her body completely relaxing her, Tony added to that feeling by running his fingers threw her hair. He sat on the floor beside the bath and watched her as she closed her eyes. He started to move his hand threw the water making circles with his fingers. After she had relaxed for a while Tony started to pore some shower gel on a flannel.

"Sit up for me."

Ziva did this and Tony filled a cup up with water from the bath and pored it down her back, once the water had finished dripping down her back he rubbed the soapy flannel over the area causing her back to be covered in soap. A grown left Ziva as Tony lightly ran the flannel over her shoulders and down her arms. Once he had finished rubbing the lavender smelling soap all over her body he filled the cub up with water again and rinsed the soap off, after every cup of water Tony ran his hand down the area he just washed to make sure all the soap was gone. Her skin was soft against Tony's hands, the water made her skin look more tanned and even more perfect.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" Tony said in a soft voice.

Ziva let out a small giggle.

"What's funny?"

"You want to wash my hair?"

"Well if you want me too then yeah. I do know how to wash her Ziva."

"Okay then, it does need washing and I don't have the energy to do it myself."

Tony stud up and picked out his favourite shampoo he loved smelling in her hair, it was coconut scented. Tony went into the kitchen and picked out a jug so that he could get more water to wash her hair. When he went back into the bathroom Ziva had her head in the toilet again, he dint think it was possible for her to even bring anything up, she hadn't eaten anything in hours. He went into the kitchen and opened the dryer to pull out a freshly dried fluffy towel. He took it into the bathroom and wrapped it around Ziva who was shaking again, probably because she was soaking wet and naked. Once she was finished he pulled out the mouthwash for her to swill her mouth, he remembered she hated the taste of sick. Once she was finished he made sure the towel was wrapped tightly around her and carried her into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed still wrapped in the towel and went to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of clean knickers and sweat pants. Ziva hated that fact that she was helpless, she just had no energy at all to even move her head. Tony put her legs threw the thin cotton thong and then threw the thick sweat pants. He sat her up and pulled the towel off her leaving her in just her pants. Even though he never washed her hair it was still dripping wet. He reached into the bed side table and pulled out a comb, he pulled the comb threw her hair, it was soft so the comb glided threw it nicely. When he was satisfied that it was combed enough he got the towel and squeezed it around her hair to try and dry it. Ziva groaned as he lied her back, as soon as her head hit the pillow her eyes closed. Tony dint want to sit there watching her sleep so he thought he would try and make her relax a bit more.

"Ziva lie on your tummy."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna give you a massage, it might make you sleep better."

With all the energy she could gather she flipped herself so that her face was on the pillow. Tony gently climbed on the bed and put one leg over her, kneeling on each side of her body.

"If you want me to stop just tell me."

Tony ran his hands down her back till he came to the top of her pants, he then applied a bit of pressure as he pushed them back up to her shoulders. His thumbs lightly massaged the muscles in her shoulders making her moan with pleasure. He carried on massaging her shoulders then moved to the muscles in her back. Tony always loved her back, it was perfect. He especially loved the dimples that were at the bottom, just above her bum. After Tony was finished giving her a massage he leant over and started to leave a trail of kisses all over her back. He lightly sucked on the skin as he made his way down, Tony then softly licked parts of her back then blew cold air on the wet skin. This sent shivers all up Ziva's back causing goose bumps to cover her arms. Tony always knew how to make her grown. He carried on kissing her back paying special attention to her dimples. Tony could taste the lavender soap on his tongue mixed with the taste of Ziva's skin. Ziva turned herself over to face him, he was still straddling her and his face was close to her skin. He dint stop kissing her, he started from her belly button, still licking and blowing air to make her moan. He made his way up her front past her breasts, and stayed on her neck for a while. Tony moved his tongue and lips back down her body till his lips touched the top of the sweat pants.

"You know if I was not sick, I would have punched you for teasing." Ziva giggles lightly as her head was banging, laughing would make it worse.

"I don't care, all I care about it looking after you." He said between kisses as he worked his way up her body again, he stopped at her lips.

"Taking advantage of a sick person is not good Tony." Her eyes were close but she managed to smile.

Tony placed soft kisses to each eye lid, her skin was hot against his lips, she was still burning up. He hovered his lips over hers for a moment, Ziva could feel his breath on her face and puckered her lips to signal to Tony to kiss her. He dint need telling, he opened his mouth slightly and as soon as he felt hers he closed them together tightly griping her bottom lip with his. He could feel her kissing him back. She dint hold back, she pressed her tongue ageist his and he did the same. There breathing became heavy and he could feel her hands run down his back then too his front, she tried to un do his belt but her fingers wouldn't let her. Tony kept kissing her and massaged her tongue with his, Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist as a reflex, this caused Tony to press hard against her lips and put his tongue deeper in her mouth. Moans left their lips each time they came in contact with each others.

"Are you sure you're sick?" Tony had to pull away for breath.

"I don't know, maybe I feel a bit better after that...bath."

"After the bath huh?" Tony giggled as he pressed his lips to hers again. He forgot about her tummy and lightly pressed his body against hers causing her push him off her.

Ziva quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom, about half a second later the sound of her throwing up again could be heard all over the apartment. Tony got out of bed and started the routine again.

"Do I make you sick that much?" he giggled as he sat down beside her.

Ziva must have gotten up 4 times during the rest of the night, each time Tony followed to hold her hair from her face, rub her back and carry her back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah this took me so long to write. To be honest I really dint know wither to delete this story because I was just having a really bad case of "writers block". I started a new story that is more focused on adult themes so it was difficult trying to balance out the romantic stories and then more serious stories, but I ran out of internet again so I started to think more and started another chapter as you can see Hope you enjoy and please please leave me some reviews, I would really like to know what you all think about these chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my mind. **

Ziva woke up to the sin brining ageist her eyes lids. It had been another long night of throwing up with Tony helping her back to bed after she puked up her guts. She did feel much better today, she was no longer shaking or burning up, her tummy did feel a bit iffy but that was to be expected. In fact the minute her eyes opened her tummy made a loud growing telling her she had thrown up everything and it needed food quickly. Her hands stretched up above her, she winched at the pain in her abdomen, all that throughing up had really put a strain on her muscles. Once the pain had disappeared, her hands searched for the body that she has never woke up without since they got together. All she could feel was the empty cold sheets.

Ziva sat up as she heard a sound coming from the kitchen, her head spun a little but she lightly shook it off. She smiled at the sound of Tony's singing, as usual singing a song she did not know, one of the old Sinatra sounds. Her feet did not take long to find the coldness of the floor and soon she was holding onto the door frame leading into the kitchen. She smiled at the site, Tony was standing in just a pair of jeans that he fell asleep in last night. Ziva had thrown up all over her pants so she took them off, she was left in just her tong. She was boiling hot from the fever but she had gotten cold during the night and Tony took his t shirt of and put it on her. Ziva always had a thing for backs, it was such a turn on for her if a man had a nice muscley and defined back. Tony's back was perfect, you could see every muscle contract with every little movement. Ziva found herself staring and soon enough she could not resist anymore, she walked quietly behind him admiring the view. As she got closer her hands couldn't help but reach out to feel his toned back. Her finger tips lightly brushed against his lower back, and then slowly her fingers ran up towards his shoulder blades. She could feel each ridge of every muscle which was contracting because he was tensing them for her. He knew that his back was her weakness and hers was his. Her hands were soon feeling every muscle as she pressed herself against him, once she was finished admiring his back she worked her hands around his waist and placed a small kiss on his back.

"Feeling better huh?"

"Uhum" she said with her face pressed against his soft skin on his back. She was smiling a happy smile and her eyes had closed to the touch of his skin on her cheek.

"Are you hungry?" Tony spun around and captured her lips with his, he pressed hard against her lips but did not let the kiss further.

"you could say that" Ziva looked into his eyes willing him back onto her lips. Tony took the hint and leaned forward slowly teasing her by brushing lightly with his lips before he pulled away. Just as her was about to give her what she wanted and what he really wanted a loud grown came from below them. Tony giggled at Ziva's tummy and placed his forehead to hers.

"As much as I would like to right now, I don't think your tummy agrees." Tony took his hand and rubbed lightly on her stomach, another loud noise came from it again and this time Tony could feel it.

He turned back to his cooking and turned off the stove and walked over to the cupboard. He pulled out a bowl and then some Cheerio's. She did not eat them with milk, they tasted much better without. He pored them out into the bowl and handed her a spoon and the food.

"Eat that first, just to see if you can keep anything down."

"Tony I feel much better."

"Even so, I don't want to push your stomach, I don't think I can deal with the smell of vomit anymore. Your breath stinks!" Tony pulled a funny face and pinched his nose with his fingers.

Ziva pulled a face back and punched him in the arm, hard. Once he was over the pain he leaned over and kissed her, this time just a little bit longer than before, immediately he demanded access with is tongue and ran it along hers. He pulled away and left her wanting more.

"Nope, I was right. It really tastes bad." Tony smiled his cheeky smile, but was soon frowning when a Cheerio hit his nose. Suddenly it turned into a huge cheerio fight but it ended when Ziva accidently got one right in his left eye.

"Ow!"

Ziva couldn't help but giggle at him, he could be such a baby sometimes. Tony saw she was laughing and picked her up in his arms. She was a little high then him in his arms and her hands were holding on to his shoulders. He started to spin her around and soon she was kicking for him to let her go. Her foot connected to his crotch and he dropped her in pain. As he bent over, Ziva had ran to the bathroom to though up again. This time it was only a little as her tummy was not yet recovered from the day before but the spinning around had made it react this way.

"Hey, I'm sorry baby." Tony kissed the top of her head and Ziva turned around to him holding a pack of frozen peas to his crotch. Ziva couldn't help but laugh, again.

"I am sorry also." She got up and reached into the cabinet to find the mouth wash.

"I hope that was the last time I vomit, Tony. I think the next time I will bring up my actual stomach."

Tony had managed to cook her a full English breakfast whilst holding his crotch with a pack of peas. She didn't each much but it was enough for her tummy to stop growling. Once she had finished she sat a stared at him, he did the same.

"What?" he said after a few seconds of intense eye contact.

"Nothing. It is just you have not woke me up the way you normally do for the past two days."

"Well my Ninja, I did not think I would want to wake you up when you had been up all night. I also wouldn't like to be puked on first thing in the morning."

"Hmmm but it is sort of a tradition, yes?"

"What would you like me to do? If I could go back in time I would wake you up."

"I have something in mind, you can make up for it, and I can give you my thanks for that amazing massage last night."

Tony waggled his eye brows at Ziva and a small laugh escaped threw her lips as he ran after her into the bedroom. As soon as they were in there his lips were pressed against her neck.

"Remember we have a full day of making up to do."

**Okay so that was just the morning of the next date. I feel like I am being lazy with the next one but I forgot that in the last chapter the doctor had said she couldn't go out the next 24 hours so they have to stay in for the next "date". I think there will be more conversation about when they first met ect and maybe a bit about CI-Ray. I have already got the last date in my mind now and I am soo excited about it!**

**Please review! :D:D **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am bumping the rating up to M for adult themes so don't read on if you are not going to be happy with it. No there is no sex, just other things. It is really late so I am sorry for how bad this probably is. I hope you like it. P.S I think I spelt Somalia wrong some were in here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the urge to jump Michael Weatherly's bones. :/ **

Tony walked over to a now sleeping Ziva, he looked down and was in awe at how beautiful she looked. He had fallen asleep on the sofa while they were watching a movie that Tony picked out. He dint take offence to it as she spent all of yesterday with her head in the toilet and all today in bed with him. He sat on the floor in front of the couch and kept his eyes on her.

Tony had many thoughts that he never talked to Ziva about. They never did talk about what happened in Somalia and he just left it at that, he knows deep down that she went through so many traumatic events that no one should have went though. He thought it best that he just let it be, not to bring up old wounds. He dint really want to know ether. He was scared that if he found out what really happened that he wouldn't be able to stay strong knowing that someone treated the love of his life like she was nothing, like she wasn't a person, it made him sick thinking about. All of those memories of finding out that Ziva was dead came back to him. He remembers the pain in his heart when the words that Gibbs said finally sunk in after being in total shock for hours. He remembers going home that day and closing the door only to fall to the floor in total agony. Tony DiNozzo never cries but that was something that he needed to shed tears for, the loss of his partner, his friend, his soul mate. All he wanted to do was to crawl up into a ball and stay there forever. He started to wonder what he would do next, how was he going to go on everyday without his little ninja beside him? It was painful and heart breaking.

Tony sat watching Ziva sleep, she had a smile on her face as she dreamt. A small tear found its way from the corner of Tony's eye as he blinked, it travelled half way down his face before he noticed it and wiped it away, wiping the memory of what it felt like to lose Ziva forever. He lifted his hand and gently stroked her cheek. Tony smiled as a small moan came from the sleeping beauty.

There were other things that he never asked her like, what happened to Ray? All he knew, well was told, was that they just decided that it was right to break up because he works a lot and she works a lot so they never see each other.

Tony sat there for a while just wondering what really happened between them, he found himself staring at the wall behind the sofa, he dint notice that Ziva had woken up.

"Tony? Are you ok?" she sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes trying to wake them up.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Tony smiled at her but she was frowning.

"Tony, that was a look of deep thought. Tell me what was on your mind." Ziva stroked the back of her hand across his cheek.

"I..I was just wondering what happened between you and Ray? I mean I know you told me already but it just dint seem right, you were so into him and I don't think it would have just finished like that."

Ziva knew that she would have had to tell him anyway so there was no point not telling him now. It was nothing big really but at the time she dint think it was something to discuss with Tony or anyone of that matter.

"Well if you really want to know." Ziva pulled her legs up onto the sofa, crossing them and placing her hands on them. She started to fidget with her fingers trying to figure out how to put it to him. It might sort of upset him that she kept something like this from him because in fact it was really big.

"Hey, Ziva, look at me." Tony placed his hand on her knee and lightly squeezed.

"I am sorry, I just do not want you to be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you? I would never be mad at you Ziva." Tony taped her chin with his finger and this made Ziva smile.

"Well, were do I start? We were drifting apart due to our jobs, we never had time to see each other. I mean we have important jobs and we could not just take time off to see each other. One time he came to see me and we got into a massive argument about never seeing each other and things were said. He...ummm...he... brought up the fact that...we..ermm... never actually made love or anything." Ziva lowered her head again, just staring at her hands.

" You mean you never actually slept with him? You two were together for month's weren't you?" Tony dint take Ziva as the "wait till we are married type".

"Well yes but... I...ermmm... I was not quite ready for that sort of...contact. I was still healing." A small tear rolled down Ziva's face and landed on Tony's hand.

"I...um... there were...things that happened to me when I was held hostage. Things that made me scared of anyone trying to do...stuff, like my boyfriend. I guess he was pissed that I would not put out for him, I dint tell him why but I told him that there was a really good reason for not wanting to have sex with him. I guess he loved me enough to wait but when he brought it up in that augment I knew that he was not the one I was supposed to be with. He knew full well what I had been trough even though I never told him! But yet he still went and mentioned it to hurt me!" she started to get angry and the memory of him shouting at her and making her feel worse about the fact she was not ready for sex just yet.

Tony sat there in shock. He had so many things floating around in his head. He wanted to hurt Ray for making her feel bad like this, what sort of a man would do that to someone who they was supposed to love. Sudden flashes of Ziva in that camp were running around in his head. He could picture everything in seconds. He had always known in the back of his head that he raped her but he didn't want to believe it. He pictures her face, completely broken and torn apart, crying for help, crying for him to stop, begging him.

Tony got up and ran to the bathroom, he leaned his head over the toilet and brought up the content of his stomach. It made him physically sick to think of his Ziva being put trough that, the thought of him touching her and making her cry for help. He once again threw up thinking of it again.

Once the feeling of sickness and sadness had started to fade away slightly, the anger started to take over him. He got up and walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room were Ziva had her head in her hands. She had heard him throwing up and knew it wasn't because he caught her bug, he knew. Ziva's tears were un controllable as Tony was pacing the floor getting more and more angry.

"Tony, please." Ziva whispered under her sobs.

Tony took one look at her and his heart burst, the anger he had inside of him exploded and with all of his strength he pulled his fist back and plunged it at the wall. A loud scream came from his mouth as his fist connected to the wall. He stood there completely out of breath, just staring at the wall. Tony's legs gave in as he crouched down with his head leaning against the wall. Tears started to pore out of his eyes as he held his heart.

"How could anyone do such a thing to you? How dare he even lay a finger on you Ziva."

Tony could here whimper coming from behind him. He kept his head on the wall but turned it around to look. Ziva was standing there with her hands tangled together and tears streaming down her face, he could see her body jolting as she was silently crying, now and again sniffing up swiftly to take a breath before whimpering again. She looked like a little child, small and defenceless, completely fragile and broken. Tony stud up and swiftly grabbed her by her arms and wrapped them around his waist. He pressed her head to his chest, muffling the sound of her sobs in his T shirt. All he could do was to keep kissing her head over and over again telling her that everything is okay now. He took hold of her head and lifted it up to face him, he kissed her hard on the lips, pulling away and then swiftly kissing her again over and over again. Ziva hands had found their way to his neck and she kissed him back.

"I am so sorry Tony!"

"Sorry! What are you sorry for? There is nothing you should be sorry for, Ziva. It was not your fault! What that monster did to you was not your fault!"

"I am sorry for not telling you sooner. I should have told you before."

"Shhh Ziva, it's okay. I am not mad at you. I love you to bits and I always will."

Minutes had pasted since Ziva had revelled what really happened to her to Tony.

They lay silently on top of the bed. Ziva had her head on his chest and Tony's hand was playing with her hair, gently pulling his fingers through it. They both had their eyes shut but they weren't asleep, how could they after all this. Their eyes were sore from all the crying so they refused to stay open. They had spent most of the time just holding each other tightly in the living room until Tony picked her up and carried her to bed. Tony opened his eyes and looked at Ziva's face, so peaceful now, so much better than the crying and broken up face he saw in his vision. He kept running his fingers through her hair.

"How come you never stopped me from touching you?" Tony really wanted to approach this topic while it was raw and not when things had calmed down and placed to the back of their minds.

"I guess...it was just right. I felt that I was safe with you. I knew you were not going to hurt me."

"I wish I would have known so I dint go too..."

"What? To fast? Too hard? No Tony, if I had told you, you would have held back not wanting to hurt me. I wanted it to be natural and passionate. I dint want you thinking of it trough our first time."

" Ziva, I love you so much. Do you know that?"

"I do, and I love you so much too."

Ziva lifted her head of his chest, she looked deep into his eyes then raised her hand to wipe away the tear that strayed on his cheek.

"I love you and I always will." She moved up so her lips were on his. It wasn't a heated kiss, but one filled with passion and love and care. Soft moans came from the pair as their lips touched again and again.

They spent their night contempt in each other's arms. Ziva felt safe and happy as she drifted off to sleep. As much as Tony wanted to he could not just forget about this but he pushed it out of his mind as he remembered what these dates were leading up too. He wanted these next couple of days special for her and for him so he pushed it away from his mind and he slowly fell asleep.

**I should have read this over before I posted it so I am sorry if this totally does not make sense. Hope you enjoy this and I would appreciate some reviews Don't be too hard on me please haha.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Tony, why are we on the roof?"

"Just sit down Ziva." Tony pulled out a blanket and placed it on the floor along with a bag full of food that he had picked up that day when Ziva was getting a shower.

"Tony, it is cold. Can we not just sit inside and do this by the fire?"

"Now where is the romance in that!" he bent over her and brought his lips to hers in a short but sweet kiss.

Ziva licked her lips and agreed with a simple nod of her head.

Tony had taken a minute to set out all the different food in front of Ziva. He saw her shiver a little. He groaned when he realised he left his coat in the apartment but decided she will soon warm up. He lowed himself next to Ziva on the blanket and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He lightly rubbed her arm trying to warm her up a little. Her head came to rest on his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Zee-vah?" he kissed the top of her head, leaving his nose nuzzled into her hair.

"I am starving! I could eat a hippo!"

Tony laughed as he squeezed Ziva tightly too him.

"I love you Ziva."

"I love you too." She turned her head up to smile at him. She moved her hands to his face and pulled his lips close to hers. She looked him deep in the eyes as he did too. She closed them tightly as she pressed her lips to his. The kiss dint last very long as Tony pulled away when he heard Ziva's tummy rumble.

"I swear your tummy is a bigger cock block then Gibbs was!"

"Cock block?" Ziva looked at him with a confused face.

"Doesn't matter. I think we should feed you before you eat a hippo." He ran his hand through her hair as she closed her eyes in pleasure of his touch.

Ziva leant over to the tub of strawberries she was dying to get her hands on only to be met by the slap of Tony's hand moving it away.

"Oi! What was that for!" she punched him in the arm, Tony winced as she hit a muscle in his upper arm.

"Hey! That hurt!" he rubbed the place where she hit him hard trying to get rid of the pain.

"Tony. I did not hit you that hard. Trust me, you would know about it. Any way I wanted a strawberry and you won't let me, which deserved a punch in the arm, yes?"

"No Ziva. If I just let you have one then that wouldn't be very romantic now would it? It would ruin my plan." the pain had now disappeared as he looked her in the eyes and winked. He went into his pocket and pulled out a thin piece of fabric.

"What is that for?" she eyed the fabric now placed on Ziva's lap.

"You are gonna tie that around my eyes."

Ziva looked at him with a confused look she always got when she dint know what the hell he was talking about.

"Just do it Ziva. It will make sense soon."

Ziva got up and knelt behind Tony. She lightly placed the blind fold around his eyes and tied it tightly around his head.

"Ow Ziva, not to tight!"

A low seductive giggle came from Ziva's throat as she lent in and whispered in his ear.

"This best be good." She lightly bit down on his ear lobe, bringing out a playful growl from Tony's lips.

"Trust me Ziva, you will want to bite me all over when tonight is over." Ziva laughed and walked back over to sit and face Tony.

"Okay so what now?"

"In each tub there is a different food. Pick one and eat it, try and savour it in your mouth for a little bit."

Ziva leaned over to all the tubs that Tony had brought, she opened them one by one. Her mouth drooled with everything that was hidden inside, one thing was for sure, Tony knew what she loved like the back of his hand. She tried to think about what he was up to but was quickly taking out of her thoughts when she saw the tub full of Nutella. She pulled out a spoon from the bag and dipped it into the brown delicious chocolate. Once she was satisfied she had enough on her spoon, well, that she had filled the spoon up, she put it in her mouth. She kept the spoon in for a while so that she could make sure she got every little bit of the spoon. Once it was out of her mouth she licked the remaining chocolate off of it. Ziva dint want to swallow it, it was her most favourite thing to eat, she would just grab the tub and a spoon and sit on the sofa or in bed with a movie and eat. Sometimes she would forget to stop and would end up eating most of the tub.

"Finished?" Tony said as he laid his hands on her waist to pull her over more towards him. Once he could feel her knees on his he took his hands off.

"Mmmmm. This is Yummy." She leant over to dip her spoon back in but Tony quickly grabbed her arm away.

"Ziva, just one for now." Ziva looked at him totally confused to how he knew she was taking another one.

"Tony! You can see, stop cheating!"

"I'm not! I guess being with you for so long has rubbed some Ninja off on me. Now did you leave it long enough in your mouth?"

"Yes."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Just kiss me" he gently put his hands on her waist. Ziva took a second to think about what he was up too but didn't really care, kissing Tony was her second most favourite thing to do, and it wasn't hard to guess what number one was.

Ziva rose to her knees slowly and placed her arms on Tony's shoulders and slowly moved her lips to his. When Tony felt her lips against his he pressed his against hers harder. Tony demanded access quickly and Ziva let him. He slowly ran his tongue along Ziva's, being sure to take in the taste. Tony's hand moved up her thigh, gently going up her waist until they came to be on the back of her neck. Tony pushed his lips even harder against hers bringing out a soft grown from both of their lips. As the kiss kept its pace, Ziva knelt on either side of Tony's legs and sat down on them. As they kept kissing Tony completely forgot about what the whole point to this was due to the fact Ziva was rubbing up against him causing him to grown very loudly. With that he pushed Ziva onto her back quickly and hovered above her still lost deep in each other. Once he knew that if she pushed herself any more closer to him he wouldn't be able to stop, he gave her a soft kiss before he pulled away. Ziva opened her eyes to a smiling Tony.

"Good choice David, very good choice." Tony licked his lips as he remembered the taste of the chocolate Nutella that was enlaced with the taste of Ziva, perfect combination that made his taste buds explode with each lick of her tongue.

Ziva giggled at Tony who was now trying to push his lips against hers for another taste, she kept pushing back till he stopped.

"Comon Ziva. Pleaseeee" Tony smiled his perfect DiNozzo smile at her, he knew she always gave into that perfect look.

Suddenly Ziva had grabbed the spoon that was dipped in the Nutella and smothered it all over his mouth and on his chin where it had dripped down.

"Nice, yes?" Ziva laughed, Tony was sure she snorted.

"Oh so that's how you're gonna play it huh?" he looked down at a giggling Ziva.

He quickly pined her arms down to her sides and hovered his face right above hers. Ziva squirmed under his grip.

"Tony. Dont. You..." Ziva's warning was stopped by Tony's mouth rubbing all of the chocolate onto hers, missing her mouth at times and getting it on her chin and tip of her nose. They both giggled against each other's mouths as he rubbed the Nutella onto her face.

"Why did you do that!" Ziva shouted but with a smile, she couldn't be angry with him, not when he was smiling like he was.

Tony looked longingly into her chocolate brown eyes that always talked to him. For years, that's really the only way they communicated and it was hard to stop, they still did it.

"I love you too Tony" Ziva whispered as she placed a soft but meaningful kiss on his lips.


End file.
